The Poison Tree
by THEPONDSFOREVER
Summary: How did Hope end up in Klaus's arms? One-Shot/Drabble, Set during 2X09! SPOILERS! No-Beta (IE, Spelling errors)


**Okay, so a quick one-Shot/Drabble, set during 2x09 about how Hope ended up in Klaus's arms...well that's what I ****wanted**** it to be...but you know...Anyways, done while waiting for my next event at a swim meet, on my Iphone in notes...not my best- but much better then any of the stuff I have uploaded now! **

**NO-BETA!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS, OR THE SHOW LISTED BELOW! ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO THE CW, AND THE WRITERS! IF I DID THERE WOULD BE WAY MORE HOPE AND CLAIRE WOULD STILL BE BEX!**

"I was angry with my friend;

I told my wrath, my wrath did end.

I was angry with my foe:

I told it not, my wrath did grow.

And I waterd it in fears,

Night & morning with my tears:

And I sunned it with smiles,

And with soft deceitful wiles.

And it grew both day and night.

Till it bore an apple bright.

And my foe beheld it shine,

And he knew that it was mine.

And into my garden stole,

When the night had veild the pole;

In the morning glad I see;

My foe outstretched beneath the tree."

For years now, Niklaus Mikelson has been reading, and Re-reading this poem. Always it seemed to find it's way back in to his Possession.

For instance now. Klaus was sitting on the couch of the house he had told Rebekah and Hope to run to.

He was quite bored now (Having lived a life of constant danger, sitting on the couch doing nothing was torture.)

He looked out the window. Hayley, and his sister, Rebekah were laughing, while his older brother Elijah looked quite uncomfortable. He thought about joining them, but Hope was asleep taking her mid-day nap and he couldn't risk leaving her alone.

So he looked at the bookshelf. "The past owner of the house most of had good taste." Klaus thought- Eyeing a book on Medieval paintings, and Pottery. He decided to keep looking.

Then he saw it.

"The Poison Tree

By: William Blake."

Quickly he released the book from its imprisonment on the shelf. Anyone could see it had been sitting there for years.

He sits on the couch and opens the book:

""I was angry with my friend;

I told my wrath, my wrath did end.

I was angry with my-"

that's as far as he got before Hope's cries rung in his ears. Like a true princess; she most of awoken from her slumber.

He used his Vampiric-Speed, to take the few steps to her Pop-up cradle.

She paused her crying for a few moments when she saw her fathers face- but quickly decided that, that was no fun and cried even louder then before.

"Shh, Shhhh- it's okay, my littlest wolf. " he whispers, picking her up. Shes squirms a bit, figuring out who is holding her, then rests her head against her father's shoulder.

Quickly deducing that her diaper was full, he did something that Hayley would never had believed, he changed it. It wasn't like he had never changed her diaper before- the night she was born, when Hayley was dead(ish), he had put on her first diaper and, changed it for the first time.

but of course, Hayley would never believe that if he had told her, so he had kept it to himself when Hayley had commented about him "not being able to even Change her." And he would most likely keep it to himself now.

She squirmed and cried and eventually, Klaus have her, her Pacifier, and let her calm herself down.

"There we go." He kissed her head softly, when he was done, picking her up.

He brought her over to the kitchen table and sat down. Humming the poem softly, unable to get it out of his head.

He took his young daughter and held her out- look at her face. She truly was Beautiful. She giggled slightly, at how intend her daddy looked.

Her hair was a reddish blond, like Klaus's own. And her eyes- Such, Such beautiful eyes, They looked like his as well. That was were the similarity's ended, everything else was Hayley.

But it didn't matter to Klaus, She was beautiful no matter what, because she was his little girl.

And he realized what the poem was, it was a reflection of his life. Well his life before Hope. Now he knew he had to change- had to stop seeking revenge from his foes, had to become a better person. For her. For Hope. for his Littlest Wolf.


End file.
